Lightning Dust
Lightning Dust é uma pônei pégaso fêmea que aparece no episódio Academia Wonderbolts, e nos IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Maigc edição #8, e Siege of the Crystal Empire. Ela compartilha sua cor dos olhos e às vezes sua cutie mark com Sassaflash, cuja pelagem e cor de crina são vagamente semelhantes a dela. A cutie mark de Lightning Dust consiste de um relâmpago e três estrelas. Ela deixa um raio azul e amarelo atrás dela quando ela voa, semelhante ao rastro de arco-íris de Rainbow Dash e o rastro de nuvens relâmpago dos Wonderbolts. Representação da série thumb|"Me testa, senhora." Lightning Dust é mostrada para ser vigorosa e altamente competitiva que gosta de testar seus limites. Com sua atitude forte, velocidade e amor por voar, ela forma rapidamente uma amizade com Rainbow Dash. No entanto, por causa de seu espírito competitivo, Lightning Dust também é muito imprudente e mostra pouca preocupação para qualquer um que se torne uma vítima de suas ações. Isso é mostrado quando ela ignora a lesão de Rainbow Dash durante um exercício de equipe e novamente quando ela esquece o fato de que seu tornado colocou as amigas de Rainbow Dash em perigo. Ela também parece ter um ego maior do que Rainbow Dash. De imprudência e total desrespeito pela segurança de outros Lightning Dust eventualmente leva a seu status de líder da equipe que foi tirado e dado a Rainbow Dash. Outras representações Nos IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #8, Lightning Dust aparece na página 16 e capa A, em ambas as aparições por trás de Princesa Luna e vários outros personagens de Ponyville. Ela também aparece na edição #34 que está sendo recrutada por Radiant na esperança de atacar o Império do Cristal. Durante o ataque, ela antagoniza Rainbow Dash e Rarity com balões de água, mas ela acaba sendo capturada. Rei Sombra a libera na edição #35, e ela e os outros vilões recrutados derrotam as personagens principais, mas ela abriga segundos pensamentos sobre suas ações na edição #36. Lightning Dust é uma personagem disponível no jogo para celular da Gameloft. Ela foi adicionada à versão iOS do jogo em 09 de dezembro de 2013 e na versão do Android em 17 de dezembro de 2013. Lightning Dust é mencionada nos livros Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo e Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair. De acordo com o comentário de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games DVD/Blu-ray, Lightning Dust ia originalmente aparecer no filme, mas ela foi substituída por Indigo Zap, que tem um penteado semelhante e usa os mesmos óculos de proteção. Mercadoria Uma mini-figura de Lightning Dust foi exibida na Feira Internacional de Brinquedos Americana 2014. Nas páginas 20-21 do livro Winning Style, "Rainbow Dash e Lightning Dust não podem esperar para a competição de vôo nos Jogos de Equestria. Elas trabalham em sua velocidade e agilidade ao voar através das nuvens." Lightning Dust é mostrada no Acidfree. Citações Galeria Referências en:Lightning Dust Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de apoio